Vida real
by John R. Branwen
Summary: "Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado la autora de doujinshis que acababa de vivir una experiencia digna de uno de sus relatos, si no es que incluso mejor que estos." Lemon, MiuxHideri principalmente, sin dejar de lado el KahoxAkizuki y el MaikaxDino.


**Vida real**

* * *

 **Summary:** "Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado la autora de doujinshis que acababa de vivir una experiencia digna de uno de sus relatos, si no es que incluso mejor que estos." Lemon, MiuxHideri principalmente, sin dejar de lado el KahoxAkizuki y el MaikaxDino.

 **Ahora si, adelante:**

* * *

 **Vida real**

* * *

Ya era una hora avanzada de la madrugada, justo al momento donde se divisa a un pequeño departamento sin grandes lujos, eso si, lleno de hojas de papel en blanco listas para ser usadas.

Sin embargo, lo que capta la atencion esta en la cama, dos personas de cabelleras largas, duermen abrazadas entre si, sin ninguna ropa que interfiera el contacto entre piel y piel, solo cubiertas por una sabana delgada que cubria sus cuerpos.

La persona que vive en ese departamento empieza a abrir sus ojos, los cuales por culpa de su mala vision no logra distinguir la escena en la que está, por lo que toma sus lentes y logra vislumbrar la escena:

Su reaccion es de sorpresa al percatarse de la situacion: ve a su pareja completamente dormida, en lo que recordaba como llegaron a este momento:

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Horas antes**

Dino habia organizado una fiesta especial con ropa de gala en Stile por el segundo aniversario del personal completo en la cafeteria. Si bien se agradecia el detalle, a veces pensaban que al romano simplemente le gustaba la fiesta y aprovechaba cualquier pretexto para organizar un evento.

Sin embargo, tambien habia que ver el lado amable: el gerente no era como los tipicos jefes japoneses sobreexplotadores -tal vez se deba a su crianza en Italia- por lo que el ambiente en Stile era agradable y hasta el momento, nadie habia dejado el trabajo -e incluso algunas parejas habian surgido en el dia a dia-.

El ambiente era de alegria y sosiego, hasta que Maika y Dino tenian un anuncio:

Ella cumpliria su sueño de ir a estudiar al extranjero -mas en especifico a Roma- y el rubio iria con ella -aprovechando que es nativo de alla-, por lo cual dejaba a cargo de la cafeteria a Akizuki-san.

El momento fue emotivo, tanto de tristeza por la futura partida, como de nostalgia por los momentos vividos juntos.

El europeo tomo una selfie con todos juntos -aunque tuvieron que subir a Mafuyu-san a una silla para que saliera en la foto, para desgracia de esta- y asi todos la tuvieran como un grato recuerdo.

Posteriormente, el mismo gerente sacó una botella de vino para que todos probaran de este -aprovechando que ahora si Maika, Kaho y Hideri ya tenian los 18 o pasaban de esa edad-. El rubio menciono que ese era el mejor vino de toda Italia... Miu no recuerda de que area dijo que era: Toscana, Catania, Calabria... quien sabe, lo unico seguro era que el vino tenia muy buen olor, muy buen sabor...

...y una cantidad importante de alcohol, al parecer.

Lo notó de inmediato al ver a Kaho-san caer en los efectos del alcohol despues de un par de tragos, teniendo que cuidarla su novio el peliverde.

Y a todos los demas, graduaente les empezo a hacer efectos esa bebida, excepto a Mafuyu-san... se ignora si su extrema resistencia al alcohol se debe a su caracter, debido a lo cual casi nada la hace vacilar.

Asi, uno por uno, se fueron retirando de la cafeteria: Akizuki se fue, cargando a la rubia y Mafuyu-san iba con ellos, a la vez que Dino trataba de aguantar la sangre de su nariz debido a algo dicho por su chica, quien tenia una mirada digna de su personaje sadico. El aun gerente hizo que Hideri y Miu salieran de la cafeteria, a la vez que cierra todas las puertas, apaga los focos, toma la mano de Maika y ambos van corriendo rumbo al departamento del rubio en el piso superior de la cafeteria.

-¿Hace falta adivinar que van a hacer?- pregunta la pervertida.

-El amor- el trap responde la pregunta haciendo la seña con sus manos del hoyo y el dedo indice entrando al agujero.

-¿Tu crees que Kaho-san y Akizuki-san...

-Si ella despierta aun con los efectos del alcohol y seduce al tsundere, es posible... Por cierto, que vino mas fuerte...

-Ni que lo digas. Nada que ver al sake o las bebidas energeticas...- añade la pelirroja a la vez que camina, pero nota que su acompañante no avanza -¿Hideri-chan?

Este tenia la mirada baja por un momento, hasta que este alzo la mirada y sus ojos se deslizaban arriba abajo en el cuerpo de la dibujante y su vestido liso color naranja sin mangas:

-Miu...- dice a la vez que avanza hacia ella- dime... ¿no soy lo suficientemente adorable para que me admires?

Ella quedo confundida ante la frase:

-¿A que te refieres?

La respuesta que recibio fue un acorralamiento contra la pared mas cercana:

-Antes queria que toda la gente me admirara, sin importar que quienes lo hicieran fueran los cerdos otakus, pero hoy... me conformo con que tu lo hagas.

Y sin esperar más procedio a besarla con deseo, con necesidad, con fiereza.

Miu no podia sino mantener la velocidad del beso, aun procesando la que habia sido la mas curiosa de las declaraciones -y eso que ya había ilustrado muchas-.

Una vez que necesitaron respirar, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, expresando esa necesidad de atencion que finalmente habian encontrado el uno al otro, sin tener que actuar como idol o como Hanazono Folder.

Sin dejar de mencionar el deseo en pleno desbordamiento:

-¿Tu casa o la mia?

-La tuya. No quiero ir a la granja.

Y asi, tomados de la mano, se hicieron camino hacia el departamento de Amano.

* * *

Habian llegado al departamento besandose con intensidad, insaciables de deseo y placer. Miu cierra la puerta y Hideri la pega contra la pared, aprovechando que era uno de los pocos lugares donde no estaba cubierto por papeles.

-Cuarto-, dice la pervertida cuando el albino empieza a acariciar su pierna sobre el vestido.

El chico la obedece y la lleva a ese lugar, cargandola y dejandola caer sobre la cama. Pareciera por su aspecto, que Hideri no puede ni con unas bolsas de hojas de papel, pero si ha cargado cajas de lechugas, seguro que puede con Miu-san.

Empieza a desvestirla, no sin antes quitarle sus lentes. Toma el vestido, y lo va deslizando poco a poco en su cuerpo, hasta que este esta fuera de escena.

Con dificultad, logra quitarle el brassier, asi como posteriormente hace lo mismo con sus panties, dejandola tal como el dia que vino al mundo:

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo... tu debiste ser la idol.

La pelirroja no sabe muy bien como tomar ese particular halago del albino. De lo que si esta segura es que ahora es su turno:

Lo toma de las muñecas, forcejea un poco y toma el control, dejandolo en la posicion de abajo en la cama.

Procede a hacerle lo mismo que Hideri le hizo, con unas cuantas diferencias:

• La no existencia de sosten al momento de quitarle su vestido verde.

• El despojarle de su liston, ese que se asemeja a orejas de conejo.

• Y su ultima prenda: unos boxers de hombre, donde tenia bien acomodada -y oculta- su sorpresa.

Al momento de deshacerse de esa prenda, puede ver su miembro de tamaño nada despreciable -al menos en relacion a los estandares asiáticos-. No sera como los que tantas veces ha dibujado -sabe que en los doujinshis hay que exagerar tamaños- pero no esta nada mal.

Y atraida por el miembro, la perver empieza a tocarlo y a chuparlo:

-Ah... Por favor... No lo hagas... Me voy a correr... Ah...

Pero ella hizo caso omiso a las quejas, que sonaban parecidas a las de los golpesitos, hasta que este se corrio y ella absorbe lo maximo posible.

Despues de unos tres minutos de recuperar aire, es el turno de el de tomar el dominio:

Empieza a besar todo su cuerpo, de cabeza a pies, haciendo enfasis y deteniendose en su intimidad, cubierta por un ligero vello rojo. Empieza a besarlo, respirar sobre el y tocarlo, provocando que gima cada vez mas:

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que llegara al climax.

Aun no.

-Ten cuidado, es mi primera vez.

-¿Primera vez?- pregunta el albino, no dando credito a lo que acaba de oir: -¿Y los doujinshis...?

-Fantasías.

El chico se sorprende aun mas al oír esto ultimo:

-¿Tantas?

-Al menos las hetero si.

-Wow... hay mucho en que trabajar, pero por mientras...

Y con eso el albino fue metiendo su miembro poco a poco en la intimidad de la pelirroja, quien abrió los ojos al empezar a sentirlo. Fue avanzando poco a poco, tratando de evitar la incomodidad de la mujer que lo habia aceptado tal y como era, sin importarle su apariencia ni su forma de ser. Eso fue lo que lo enamoró de ella, y ahora que se le entregaba por completo, queria retribuirle algo de ese amor.

Llegan al momento en el que se cruzo la barrera de la virginidad, y Miu sintió esa punzada, exclamando un gemido de dolor:

-¡Oh, lo siento! Disculpa...

La pelirroja tenia los ojos cerrados en lo que superaba ese momento, pero gradualmente su rostro se relajó y abre sus ojos azules para mirar a su pareja.

-Tranquilo... Solo, dame un momento.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que el dolor pasara por completo y los gemidos pasaran a ser de placer:

-Ahora si, puedes moverte.

Y escuchando la petición, Hideri empezó a moverse, haciendo que ambos amantes empezaran a sentirse como nunca en la vida.

Era un baile mucho mas intimo y personal que ninguno de los dos habia siquiera imaginado realizar en sus vidas.

Ella percibia por primera vez que todos esos relatos, dibujos, ilustraciones y viñetas... quedaban muy cortas en comparacion con lo que estaba viviendo.

Mientras que el se sentía como si se estuviera quemando lentamente en un sauna o en unas aguas termales mientras tiene a su pleno contacto la piel de la mujer... no, su mujer, sientiendola mas suave que la seda y el terciopelo.

Los movimientos empezaron a hacerse mas intensos sobre esa cama, teniendo la oscuridad de la noche como telón de fondo de su entrega por completo de cuerpo y alma: Hideri salia y entraba, haciendo que Miu gimiera mas y mas, a la vez que aruñaba la espalda de su chico.

-Miu, estoy a punto de...

-Hideri... Dentro.

-Pero que tal si...

-Por favor... no hay problema...

El pudo ver la confianza que le manifestaba en sus ojos, por lo que pudo creer en sus palabras sin reserva alguna.

Y procedieron a llegar al climax juntos: el albino sintiendo como se contraían las paredes de la pelirroja mientras el derramaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Una vez que recuperan el aliento y que el chico sale de ella, proceden a mirarse fijamente:

-¿Crees que... no haya consecuencias? Pregunta el ojiverde.

Ella no responde verbalmente, sino mas bien busca en su mesita de noche una caja de medicinas, agarra una pastilla y se la toma.

-Te dije, se lo que hago...- le muestra lo que dice la caja, a lo que Hideri cae en cuenta a lo que se refiere:

-Ah. La pastilla del día siguiente...

-Si. Maika-san y Kaho-san querían tener algunas a la mano -por si acaso se requería-, se las compre para ellas, y pensé que algún día me podrían ser útiles.

-Y si que lo fueron. Que por cierto, para mi no estaria mal un segundo round- Responde Hideri a la vez que le deja ver toda su anatomia:

-Mira nena, todo esto es tuyo...- al ver el rostro de seriedad de su chica, entiende su metida de pata: -Era broma, no quiero golpesitos... Sabia que era pésima idea usar frases como las del gerente-, murmura para si esto ultimo.

Miu suaviza su mirada al escuchar esa ultima frase. Toma el rostro de Hideri y lo besa directamente antes de pronunciar la siguiente frase:

-Te amo, mi idol.

Este responde de inmediato:

-Y yo a ti, mi dibujante.

Y proceden a caer rendidos por el sueño, abrazados lo mas cerca posible, iniciando asi una nueva historia que contar. Mejor aun que las de los doujinshis y obras ficticias.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Al ir recordando todo lo que hizo, como lo hizo y con quien lo hizo, una expresion de sorpresa invade su rostro.

Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado la autora de doujinshis que acababa de vivir una experiencia digna de uno de sus relatos, si no es que incluso mejor que estos.

¿Que era exactamente lo que debia pensar?

Estaba entre "Maldetto sea Dino y su vino italiano" y "Si no fuera por esa bebida que nos desató, no estariamos asi"...

-Miu... Te amo...

Escucho decir al albino entre sueños, por lo que la opcion de hablar pestes del europeo quedaba descartada.

Al contrario, debian agradecerle a Dino por poner los caminos de ellos dos en el mismo rumbo y asi finalmente hallar a la persona ideal -al igual que con Kaho y Akizuki, y sin olvidar al propio romano con Maika-.

Y tambien hay que agradecerle que gracias al vino de esa noche, ya no hay barrera alguna entre ella y el ojiverde.

-Tambien te amo, Hideri-ch...- Se detuvo a pensar un poco y sonrio antes de terminar la frase: -Hideri-kun.

La acaricia la frente, le da un beso, y decide volver al sueño junto con su amado, convencida de que durante mucho tiempo vivio entre fantasias dignas de doujinshis. Pero ahora, era tiempo de probar... la vida real.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero les guste este lemon.**

 **Si quieren otro, sugieranme de que pareja querrian que lo hiciera primero:**

 **KahoxAkizuki**

 **MaikaxDino**

 **No me decido muy bien, asi que una opinion por alli me podria ayudar como detonante.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, saludos.**


End file.
